


Worlds Apart

by ZephyrWolffOfTheShire



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I shouldn't write at 1 am, Kerli, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Natsuno is kind of being a jerk, Seven Lions, Sorry Not Sorry, Tohru is kind of being stubborn, Worlds Apart by Seven Lions, what did I even write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire/pseuds/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno didn't mean to hurt him, but he couldn't be left alone again. He couldn't be abandoned by the one person he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I have had 0 influence for fanfics, but then I was listening to Pandora radio and it gave me the best music selection I could ever dream of having. So, this fanfic was loosely based off of the song [Worlds Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-TibFi4J5A) by Seven Lions & Kerli. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Maika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris) for proofreading this crap~

Natsuno's hands clung to the shoulders of his blonde lover. Tears had stained the other's cheeks. This was the first time in so long that they had even been this close to one another, and yet it felt like they weren't even standing together. Pale fingers grasped at his back, pulling him closer. “You're right here in my arms...So, why does it feel like we're worlds apart…?” Tohru's voice rose into the silence, voicing what the purple-haired man had been thinking. Natsuno could feel his heart sinking into his stomach and he took a deep breath. 

Tohru's cheek was pressed against his neck. “Why, when I reach for you...you don't reach back?” Tears could be heard in the boy's voice. It wasn't a lie, though. He hadn't been treating his lover right. He had been pushing him further and further away. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to end up breaking the one thing he cared so much about. He looked into the brown eyes of the other boy and frowned. After all, Natsuno had a tendency to lose those he cared about. Not by his own fault, of course. He couldn't stand to lose Tohru.

But it seemed like, no matter how hard he pushed, Tohru always came back. Broken, hurt, angry...but still right there by his side. He felt sick. He hated himself for doing all that he'd done. He reached a hand up, touching the back of it to Tohru's cheek. “I'm Sorry...” Was all that he could say. He felt horrible for not being able to say more. For not being able to justify his actions. He was so fucking sorry, but he could do nothing to prove it. 

“What are we doing...Natsuno?” His eyes had turned to the ground. “You're not letting me in...So what am I supposed to do?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Do you want me to leave?” A single tear traveled down his cheek. The look on his face was slowly crushing Natsuno's entire being. But, he couldn't say anything. He just stared up at the other boy, his mind grasping at any threads of an answer. “Tell me what you want!” The blonde's hands had lifted to grasp his shoulders. He forced the man back a step. “What the fuck do you want me to do, Natsuno?!” His voice had risen in volume and Natsuno found himself cringing at the words.

“I don't know, Tohru! I don't know!” He reached for the man's hands, grasping them tightly in his own and removing them from his shoulders. “I don't know anymore...I'm doing the best I can...I don't want to lose you. I lose everyone around me. Everyone. And one day...I might lose you too.” Tears stung his eyes as the words finally tumbled from his lips. The blonde had frozen in place, his eyes taking in his lover's face.

“Natsuno...what makes you think that?” 

“Because everyone leaves me...” His eyes turned to the ground and he felt his chest tightening. He couldn't handle it. It hurt. He pulled himself from Tohru's body, let go of his hands, and stepped back. “And you'll do it too.” He whispered. “And that's why...That's why I tried to push you away before you could push me.” 

“How could you ever think that I'd leave you?” The blonde looked hurt at the words and Natsuno regretted admitting them. “I love you, Natsuno. I couldn't do that to you.” 

“You say that now...but what about later on? What about when we're older?” 

“You're being ridiculous.” 

“Am I?” The purple-haired boy sighed softly and lifted a hand to his hair. “Am I really being ridiculous? I don't know, Tohru. I don't know. What if all of this is just...because you pity me?” 

“Pity?” Tohru's voice jumped in volume again and he reached out to grasp the other's shoulders. “How could you think that? Am I that horrible?” Brown eyes locked on deep blue ones, freezing Natsuno in his place. “Do I seem like the type that would do that to you?” 

“No...Tohru that's not the point!” 

“It is the point!” 

The distance between them was growing at each word. Natsuno could feel himself cracking. He couldn't handle it. So, he tried to turn away. A hand caught his, pulling him back to face the blonde. “Tohru let go...” 

“No! I'm not going to let you walk away from this.” The blonde protested. “I'm not going to let you walk away from me...” 

“You said it yourself...We're worlds apart, even when we're in the same room.” 

The words fell like a bomb into the room. Silence engulfed them and Tohru's fingers twitched against his wrist. Now it was only a matter of time. He knew that pointing this out would make Tohru realize the mistake. Realize that this—that they just weren't working anymore. It had been nice while it had lasted, at least. It had been warm...full of love...and happiness. He wished it could have stayed that way. But, this was for the best. For him. For both of them. They needed to stop before it hurt them both more than it already had. 

The fingers were still enclosed on his wrist. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to pull away. But he was feeling worse and worse with the hand still in its place. “Tohru...” The word fell on deaf ears. The man made no attempt to move. Natsuno sighed softly and slowly pulled his wrist away. “I'm sorry. We're in two different worlds now...” He slowly turned his back once more. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't see the look on Tohru's face. He knew it would make him change his mind. So, it was better if he didn't see it. It was better if he just left now, without dragging this out any longer. 

He had only taken a few steps, however, when two arms made their way around his waist. Tohru held him in place, not allowing him to move. He slowly made the purple-haired man turn to face him. Without saying a single word, he leaned down. A kiss. Gentle, sweet, loving. All the things it had been before. And then, Tohru spoke once more. He whispered his words against Natsuno's lips. “Then let me join your world.”


End file.
